Ib
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: Summary hanya mitos belaka :v intinya, Asano sama Karma nyasar ke galeri seni yang mendadak jadi rumah hantu dan bertemu Nagisa yang ternyata...! [WARNING: GaJe, Nista, Abal, Fic horror yang gak ada horror-horrornya]
1. Chapter 1

"Akabane"

Si surai merah itu menoleh. Melebarkan matanya.

"Asano-kun…?"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

.

.

.

* * *

Ib

Assassination Classroom by Matsui Yuusei

Ib by Kouri

Rating: T?

Genre: Friendship? Horror?

Untuk kali ini saya buta genre dan rating. Jadi mohon abaikan yang diatas, itu hanya mitos :v

Warning: OOC (tolong, kapan sih saya bikin fic IC), Typo, GaJe, Nyampah, Maksa, EYD berantakan, alur dikejar guguk(?) alias ngebut, Ib!AU (ini termasuk crossover gak sih?), de el el.

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

.

.

.

Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu Akabane Karma melangkah keluar rumah dengan setelan kemeja rapi. Bukan, dia bukannya mau ngapel gadis kepang dua yang baru-baru ini ia kagumi. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah pamphlet mengenai sebuah galeri seni yang akan buka hari ini. Gueterna's Art Gallery.

Langkahnya santai menghentak trotoar. Kedua telinganya tersumpal headset hitam yang terhubung pada smartphone-nya. Netra keemasan itu memindai sekitarnya dengan cepat. Bermodal denah di pamphlet, hanya butuh waktu setengah jam baginya untuk menemukan lokasi gedung yang terletak sedikit menepi dari pusat kota.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia –di sebuah art gallery yang penuh lukisan, mannequin, dan segala rupa karya seni. Karma melepas headsetnya, menyampirkan di leher. Ia cukup tertarik melihat karya-karya seni yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Akabane"

Ia tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. cepat menoleh ke sisi.

"Asano…?"

Api imajiner muncul diantara keduanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" sang Asano muda yang pertama membuka mulut.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat saja. Kau sendiri? Aku tidak tahu kau punya minat dalam karya seni seperti ini"

Asano mendengus, "Yah, tentu saja orang sempurna sepertiku sangat menghargai seni. Semua disini terlalu berharga untuk diapresiasi" Karma merasa tensi darahnya naik mendengar ucapan yang terdengar meyombongkan diri.

Keduanya kembali melihat-lihat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sendirian kesini?"

Asano kembali menoleh, "Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang harus ditemani?"

"Tidak bersama Ketua Dewan?"

"Pak Tua itu sedang berkencan dengan segala laporan pekerjaannya"

"Miris sekali. Kukira kau punya waktu khusus antara ayah dan anak"

"Berisik"

Keduanya kembali diam, sibuk melihat-lihat.

"Hm?" Karma berhenti di sebuah lukisan besar di lantai. Gambar lautan biru dengan ikan aneh didalamnya.

" _Abbys of The Deep"_ Asano membaca papan di depan lukisan, "Unik. Lukisan yang dibuat di lantai. Seniman ini benar-benar kreatif"

Kembali berkeliling, keduany a berjalan berdampingan. Entah hanya kebetulan saja atau mereka memang diam-diam ingin berjalan-jalan bersama.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Asano-kun. Aku tahu kau takut jadi anak hilang di tempat seperti ini. Tapi bisakah kau tidak mengekorku?"

Dahi si surai senja itu berkerut, "Aku tak sudi mengekor anak nista dari kelas laknat di atas gunung belakang sekolah"

"Cih" memilih untuk menghindari adu mulut –ayolah, ia ingin berjalan-jalan dengan tenang tanpa saling lempar sindiran Karma berbelok ke bagian ruangan lain, meninggalkan rival bejatnya di tangga.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah lukisan besar di ruangan paling ujung.

"Apa ini?" matanya memicing, mengeja tulisan yang entah kenapa terlihat samar.

"… World?" Karma memiringkan kepalanya, "Aneh"

Pret! Mendadak gelap di sekitarnya.

"O-oi! Apa-apaan?!" sesaat si surai merah panik dengan kegelapan tiba-tiba di sekitarnya.

Tak lama kemudian lampu kembali menyala.

"…"

Merasa ada yang tak beres, ia melangkah ke bagian lain galeri.

Ada yang aneh. Ia yakin tadi galeri seni itu ramai dengan pengunjung tapi kenapa –

"Hee, kemana semua orang?"

–yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah galeri kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Hei, kenapa sepi sekali?"

Ia melangkah ke lantai dasar. Melihat-lihat keadaan di ruang utama galeri.

"Apa ini?"

Langkahnya terhenti di depan lukisan Abbys of The Deep yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Asano. Ada beberapa jejak kaki mengarah ke dalam lukisan. Aneh, karena sebelumnya lukisan itu diberi pembatas, namun salah satu bagian pembatas terlepas, seperti ada yang sengaja melepasnya.

Ngomong-ngomong Asano, entah kenapa Karma jadi teringat akan anak tunggal Ketua Dewan itu. Entah dimana sekarang bocah itu, Karma tak tahu.

"?!"

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan lukisan ikan di dekat kakinya. Ikan itu… berenang? Ke dalam lukisan? Yang benar saja?!

"Apa aku bisa masuk ke dalam?" ia bertanya-tanya. Melihat jejak kaki yang mengarah ke lukisan, ia makin penasaran. Ayolah, ini konyol. Melompat ke dalam lukisan? Ia yakin dirinya bisa dianggap gila.

Tapi pemikirannya kalah oleh rasa ingin tahunya.

Byur!

"?!"

Air! Ia melompat masuk ke dalam air?! Ia dapat merasakan arus yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, membawanya semakin dalam. Sesaat, ia merasa seperti tenggelam.

Hingga kedua kakinya menapak lantai sewarna laut itu.

Lukisan laut itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Ia kemudian mengambil jalan ke kanan, menemukan sebuah pintu biru dan berusaha membukanya.

"Ck, terkunci"

Berbalik dan melangkah ke bagian kiri. Ada lagi sebuah pintu. Namun sebuah meja dengan vas mawar merah menghalangi.

"Mawar?" ia meraih bunga itu, "Hm, mungkin aku bisa menyimpan ini. Aku bisa memberikannya pada Manami nanti" ia tersenyum sumringah. Kedua tangannya menggeser meja dan membuka pintu.

"Kunci?"

Dilihatnya sebuah kunci tergeletak di lantai. Karma segera mengambilnya.

"Mungkin ini kunci untuk membuka pintu disana" ia melempar-lempar kunci itu dan melangkah keluar.

THIEF

"?!"

Entah sejak kapan dinding biru polos berubah penuh coretan.

THIEF

Melihat tulisan-tulisan itu bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan kunci yang dibawanya.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

Dan kejanggalan demi kejanggalan berikutnya membuat Karma gagal paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak terkejut saat berjalan tiba-tiba muncul tangan aneh dari dinding yang mencoba meraih, atau dikejar-kejar manekin tanpa kepala, juga sebuah lukisan wanita yang tiba-tiba saja mengejar sambil mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik. Berani sumpah, Karma merasa ia nyaris gila di galeri yang sekarang mirip rumah hantu itu.

Dan sekarang, setelah berpindah ke ruangan lain, dirinya tengah bermain kejar-tangkap dengan sebuah manekin. Sungguh konyol. Cepat-cepat ia kabur ke sebuah pintu, membantingnya keras. Merosot ketika bersandar pada dinding, gelagapan meraih oksigen demi bertahan hidup. Diedarkannya pandangan, menyadari ada banyak buku di ruangan ini.

Penasaran, diraihnya sebuah buku. Berisi tentang penjelasan mengenai beberapa koleksi karya seni sang seniman. Lady in Red; sebuah lukisan wanita yang dilukis berdasarkan seorang wanita kenalan sang seniman, bernama Irina. Membalik halaman berikutnya, sebuah penjelasan mengenai bunga mawar –yang membuat Karma menarik kesimpulan, mawar itu berhubungan dengan nyawanya. Jika kelopak bunganya terlepas semua, habislah ia. Membalik lagi halaman, ada sebuah tulisan;

BERSENANG-SENANG?

Oke, Karma mendadak emosi membaca tulisan itu. dengan gusar ia meletakkan buku itu pada tempatnya, meraih buku lain. Sebuah buku cerita bergambar.

Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois

Menarik. Ceritanya berakhir dengan tokoh Carrie yang sepertinya mati setelah dibunuh tokoh temannya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kunci yang tertukar dengan koin yang seharusnya diletakkan dalam kue.

Ckrek!

Karma terlonjak ketika mendengar seperti ada suara pintu terbuka. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan buku, kemudian berjalan ke seuah pintu. Benar saja, pintu itu terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang si surai merah melangkah, berpindah ke ruangan lain.

Ketika berjalan di koridor, matanya menangkap ceceran kelopak berwarna jingga. Juga beberapa tetesan darah. Lagi-lagi dikerubuti rasa ingin tahu, ia menelusur helai-helai kelopak, membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya terlihan lukisan Lady yang tengan mencabuti helaian mawar jingga.

" _Love me… Love me not… Love me… Love me not…"_

Karma _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Siapa itu?!" tahu-tahu si Lady sudah merangkak ke arahnya, meninggalkan setangkai mawar jingga di lantai.

Mampus.

Karma segera ambil langkah seribu. Ia merasa beruntung pergerakan Lady yang tak begitu cepat membuatnya dengan mudah menghindar. Tangannya segera meraih mawar yang tergeletak dan kabur setelah membanting pintu.

Prang!

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca.

"Graaaaa!"

Dan suara amukan Lady yang murka.

Bagus. Nyaris saja hidupnya tamat kalau tak segera lari menjauh. Dengan segera diletakkannya mawar pada vas, membuat helai kelopaknya tumbuh kembali. Sekarang, mungkin ia bisa mencari siapa pemilik mawar ini.

Omong-omong soal warnanya –jingga, Karma lagi-lagi teringat akan Asano.

"Cih"

Merasa aneh sendiri saat mengingatnya.

Ia kembali menyusuri koridor galeri, mencoba mencari jalan atau pintu yang semoga bisa membawanya keluar dengan segera. Hingga langkahnya terpaku melihat seonggok manusia yang terkapar tak jauh darinya.

Helaian jingga itu…

Ia segera mendekat.

"Asano…?"

Yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya adalah sang putra tunggal Ketua Dewan; Asano Gakushuu.

Tunggu. Asano? Bagaimana bisa ia…?

"Hei, kau masih hidup kan?" ujung sepatu Karma menyenggol helai senja itu pelan beberapa kali.

"Ukh…" sang kepalanya disenggol merintih pelan sebelum mengangkat pandangan. Seketika iris violet itu melebar, "Akabane?!"

"Cih, bangsat ini masih hidup. Padahal aku berharap kau sudah mati"

Asano mendengus pelan, kemudian menatap mawar jingga dalam genggaman Karma.

"Kau yang menyelamatkanku, bodoh"

"Oh? Jadi mawar ini milikmu?" Karma menyeringai, "Kalau begitu kucabuti saja lagi biar kau mati" tangannya meraih satu helai.

"Ooi! Hentikan! Sialan kau!" dengan cepat Asano menyambar mawar itu sebelum tangan Karma sempat mencabut satu helai. Karma mendengus sebal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa terdampar di tempat seperti ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang" Asano berusaha berdiri, "Kau sendiri?"

"Hmm, begitulah. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya" Karma melangkah santai.

"Sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluar"

"Tunggu. Apa kau bilang? _Kita_?" Karma menaikkan sebelah alis, nadanya terdengar mengejek, "Tidak ada kata _kita_ untuk aku dan brengsek sialan kelas A sepertimu dalam kamusku"

"Cih, terserahmu saja, rendahan kelas E"

Dan keduanya berjalan bersama. Meski saling tak mau mengakui, mereka yakin dalam hal ini –mencari jalan keluar dari galeri laknat ini mereka akan saling membutuhkan nantinya.

.

.

.

[…]

.

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

Ini tertulis gegara nyoba main Ib lagi, dan nemu video fanmade Ib di youtube. Juga demi pemenuhan asupan OTP tapi lagi mau yang versi friendship.

…

LANJUT atau DELETE?

Silakan sampaikan kritik, saran, masukan, hinaan dan cacian dalam kotak Review!

*Kalo lanjut, update agak lama mungkin. Usaha melarikan diri dari WB yang menyerang


	2. Chapter 2

Ib

Assassination Classroom by Matsui Yuusei

Ib by Kouri

Rating: T?

Genre: Friendship? Horror?

Untuk kali ini saya buta genre dan rating. Jadi mohon abaikan yang diatas, itu hanya mitos :v

Warning: OOC (tolong, kapan sih saya bikin fic IC), Typo, GaJe, Nyampah, Maksa, EYD berantakan, alur dikejar Lady in Red(?) alias ngebut. Ib!AU (ini termasuk crossover gak sih?), de el el. Fic horror yang gak ada horror-horrornya :v

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

.

"Milk puzzle?"

"Puzzle yang aneh. Kepingannya kecil dan tak ada gambar sama sekali" Asano mematut puzzle polos berbingkai yang terpampang di dinding, "Ayo pergi"

Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan

" _Apa nama lukisan besar di lantai yang terdapat pada ruangan utama Gueterna's Art Gallery?"_

"Huh?" Asano mengernyit, "Semacam password?" ia mencoba membuka pintu, namun terkunci.

"Lukisan besar di lantai ya…" Karma mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Sesuatu… yang kata belakangnya _of The Deep_ … A–"

" – _Abbys of The Deep_ " Asano langsung menyambar.

Karma melempar _glar_ e pada si surai jingga yang balas menatapnya dengan meremehkan.

Krek! Pintu terbuka sendiri. Keduanya segera melangkah masuk.

"Hmm, tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik disini" Karma menjelajah ruangan berisi beberapa rak buku kecil. Membolak balik beberapa buku dan meletakkannya kembali dengan jemu.

" _Separation…_ "

"Hm?" Karma menoleh ka Asano yang tengah mengamati sebuah lukisan besar.

"Tidak menarik…"

Prêt! Tiba-tiba saja lampu di ruangan mati.

"?!"

"Akabane!"

"Hm… aku disini Asano" Karma merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik –salah satu benda wajib bawa miliknya dan segera menyalakannya.

"Hei, coba lihat wajahmu, pffttt" Karma mengarahkan _lighter_ mendekat wajah Asano, mencoba menahan tawa, "Kau benar-benar takut jadi anak hilang, ya?"

"Sialan kau Akabane" Asano menjauhkan _lighter_ dari hadapannya.

Karma masih mencoba menahan tawa. Diarahkannya pemantik ke segala penjuru, membuatnya terlonjak.

"Asano…"

"Apa?"

"Lihat ini"

Asano mengalihkan pandang kea rah yang ditunjuk Karma.

Sejak kapan dinding penuh coretan tak beraturan seperti ini?!

Tangan Karma bergeser, menyusur dinding ruangan yang remang-remang tersinar api dari pemantik. Mendapati coteran-coretan itu mengarah ke pintu.

"Coba kita periksa luar" Asano membuka pintu. Di luar terang, membuat keduanya mengerjap berusaha membiasakan mata dengan pencahayaan yang ada.

"Hei, lihat ini!"

Ada jejak kaki di lantai. Keduanya mengikuti jejak yang mengarah ke sebuah lorong.

Bruak!

"Akh!"

"Aduh!"

"Ooi ooi, matamu dikemanain?! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Karma mengumpat pada sosok yang menabraknya barusan.

"Aduh… uh… maafkan aku…" sosok biru itu mencoba membantu Karma berdiri, "A-aku hanya sedang berkeliling mencari orang lain…"

"Oh? Kau salah satu pengunjung galeri?" Asano bertanya.

"Ya… uh, begitulah…"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota"

"Nagisa" Asano mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum –sinis seperti khasnya, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Asano Gakushuu"

Remaja laki-laki bersurai biru sebahu itu membalas uluran tangan Asano, "Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Karma" Karma mengulurkan tangan, menjabat Nagisa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Karma-kun!" Nagisa tersenyum.

"Shiota, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami?"

"Bolehkah?" Nagisa menatap Asano senang.

"Tentu"

"Terima kasih!"

Karma melirik Asano, meminta kejelasan.

"Setidaknya aku punya teman lain yang lebih layak dibanding makhluk nista sepertimu" seringai miring anak Ketua Dewan. Tatapan merendahkan kembali dilemparkan pada _makhluk nista_ di sebelahnya.

"Sialan kau"Karma mendecak kesal, berjalan menjauhi keduanya.

"Karma-kun,tunggu!" Nagisa menyusul, diikuti Asano di belakangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nagisa. Aku dan Asano punya ini" Karma menunjukkan mawar di tangannya ke remaja biru itu, "Apa kau juga punya?"

"Oh, aku punya!" Nagisa menunjukan mawarnya pada ketua teman barunya, "Biru!"

"Mawar yang indah"

"Hei, mawar Karma-kun merah! Dan warna milik Asano-kun jingga! Aku suka warna itu!"

'sungguh orang yang ekspresif' Asano berujar dalam hati.

.

.

Cklek!

"Ah, lihat itu!" remaja mungil itu memasuki ruangan dengan mata berbinar.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat dua buah meja dan rak buku kecil. Ada rak yang menempel pada dinding, di atasnya berjejer boneka-boneka kuning bulat dengan senyum _cheesy_ yang terlihat… eh –imut?

"Ini lucu sekali!" Nagisa mengambil salah satu boneka, mematutnya lekat, "Nee Karma-kun, apa ini terlihat lucu?" tangannya menyodorkan boneka tepat ke wajah Karma.

"Uh, aku tak yakin…"

"Lucu?" Asano memperhatikan boneka itu, "Mengerikan"

"Hee, jadi seorang Asano Gakushuu takut boneka?" ejekan yang entah keberapa kali dilayangkan. Asano hanya mendecih.

Pluk!

"Ah!" ketiganya terlonjak bersamaan saat salah satu boneka jatuh.

Asano mengambil boneka yang jatuh, mendapati sebuah kunci di dalam boneka yang –entah kenapa robek.

"Ada kunci" ditunjukkan kunci dalam genggaman pada kedua temannya.

"Coba kulihat" Karma menyambar, kemudian memasukkannya dalam saku, "Mungkin kunci untuk pintu di sebelah sana" ketiganya melangkah keluar.

Grrrk!

"Huh?"ketiganya berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan bunga.

"Ada suara dari sini…"

Grakk! tiba-tiba muncul sulur tanaman dari lantai yang mereka pijak.

"Nagisa, awas!"

"Wuaaah!"

Karma menarik Nagisa ke sebelah kanan. Asano yang terkejut refleks melompat ke sisi kiri.

"Asano-kun!" Nagisa memanggil sosok yang kini terpisah sendirian.

"Huh? Aku baik-baik saja Shiota"

"Apa ini?" Karma menendang-mendang sulur yang tumbuh, "Batu?"

"Karma-kun, kunci tadi ada padamu, kan?" Nagisa menatap Karma yang kemudian merogoh sakunya, "Mungkin kunci itu bisa membuka pintu disana"

"Bagaimana dengan bocah itu?" Karma melirik Asano yang tengah memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Kita bisa cari cara untuk menyelamatkan Asano nanti" Nagisa menarik tangan Karma, membuatnya mengikuti langkah Nagisa.

"Kami akan segera kembali, Asano-kun!" Nagisa berteriak dari ujung lorong sebelum berbelok.

Meninggalkan Asano, keduanya menyusuri lorong yang terhubung dengan ruangan lain.

"Karma-kun, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Apa Asano itu… temanmu?"

"Huh, teman?" Karma terdiam sejenak, "Kurasa aku bisa menganggapnya begitu. Tidak juga sih, aku dan dia hanya… rival, mungkin? Yah karena hanya dia yang bisa menyaingi nilai akademikku di sekolah"

"Begitu…"

"…"

"Karma-kun, jika hanya dua orang yang bisa keluar dari sini… siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk keluar bersamamu?"

"Mungkin kau"

"Kenapa?"

"Mana mau aku mengajak brengsek sialan itu bersamaku. Baguslah kalau dia terjebak selamanya disini. Mati pun aku tak peduli"

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih. Aku janji kita akan keluar bersama, Karma-kun. Aku akan selalu bersamamu"

"Ya"

.

.

"Lama…" sang putra tunggal Ketua Dewan mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Sudah cukup lama ia hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa, membuatnya bosan.

"Mungkin…" ia menoleh ke pintu yang sedikit terbuka, "Aku bisa mencari jalan lain"

Langkahnya membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Huh?"

Firasatnya buruk. Entah mengapa ia merasa boneka-boneka gurita kuning di dalam seperti memperhatikannya dengan seringai aneh.

Asano memilih tak ambil pusing soal itu. setelah menggeser sebuah rak buku –ada jalan menuju lorong lain di baliknya. Ia menyusuri lorong remang-remang itu.

"?!"

 _Hai, Asano! Aku tidak ingin sendirian, bawa aku bersamamu!_

Sebuah boneka ia temukan tergeletak di dekatnya dengan sebuah tulisan di dinding.

Asano mengabaikannya. Terus berjalan.

 _Kenapa kau tidak membawaku?_

"?!" boneka itu tahu-tahu sudah ada di depannya. Asano menoleh ke belakang. Mustahil, bonekanya bisa berpindah sendiri?!

 _Kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Kau membenciku?_

"Cih"

 _Ayolah, bermain denganku! Aku tahu banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa kita lakukan!_

 _Aku juga punya banyak teman! Aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu!_

"…"

 _Tetaplah disini selamanya…_

"Arrggh, mengganggu saja!" Asano mengumpat kesal. Boneka di hadapannya menghalangi pintu. Setelah menggeser boneka, Asano menyadari ada tulisan di dekat boneka itu.

 _BAWA AKU_

"Aku tak sudi membawamu" melangkah masuk dan keemudian mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa segera membawanya keluar.

"Ng?" ditariknya sebuah buku berisi keterangan mengenai karya-karya Guertena.

Serpents Spirit, The Hanged Man, dan Nagisa Shiota.

Tunggu!

Nagisa Shiota?!

 _Karya lukisan terahir Guertena. Meski terlihat benar-benar seperti manusia hidup, lukisan ini dilukis tidak berdasarkan objek hidup._

Nagisa Shiota –yang bersama Karma adalah lukisan?!

"Aku harus segera menyusulnya!" cepat-cepat diletakkannya buku itu, melesat ke ruangan lain.

" _Aku mendengar rahasia Nagisa…"_ lukisan telinga di dekat rak buku bersuara pelan.

Ckrek!

"?!"

.

.

.

[…]

.

.

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

…

NAGISA PLIS WHY SO OOC?! ASANO SAMA KARMA JUGA!

*headbang ke tiang terdekat*

LANJUT atau DELETE?

Silakan sampaikan saran, kritik, masukan, hinaan, dan cacian dalam kotak Review!

Thanks to Gerry O Donut, Re-Yuu, akkicchi, Puypuy, arisu nine, dan Yamamoto Sayaka yang sudah bersedia me-review. Fic ini akhirnya lanjut juga ^^

Dan Yamamoto Sayaka, review-mu sempet bikin diri ini down membaca kata DELETE. Hiks TwT

*) sebentar lagi masuk sekolah yeey… mungkin update berikutnya akan lama .-.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Aku mendengar rahasia Nagisa…"_

…

"Asano…"

* * *

Ib

Assassination Classroom by Matsui Yuusei

Ib by Kouri

Rating: T?

Genre: Friendship? Horror?

Untuk kali ini saya buta genre dan rating. Jadi mohon abaikan yang diatas, itu hanya mitos :v

Warning: OOC (tolong, kapan sih saya bikin fic IC), Typo, GaJe, Nyampah, Maksa, EYD berantakan, alur ngebut. Ib!AU (ini termasuk crossover gak sih?), de el el. Fic horror yang gak ada horror-horrornya :v

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

DING

Ckrek! Ckrek!

"Tch"

DONG

" _Dimana kuncinya~_

 _Dimana kuncinya~"_

DING

DONG

"Buka pintunya, sialan!"

" _Dimana kuncinya~_

 _Dimana kuncinya~"_

Panik. Tangannya gencar memutar knop pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Atmosfer ruangan yang penuh boneka itu berubah kebiruan –mencekam. Suara-suara boneka yang terus berkoar memekakkan telinganya.

Prang!

"?!"

Dari ujung ruangan, sebuah lukisan besar pecah. Muncul sosok gurita kuning yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Tentakelnya merambati ruangan, menggeliat menjijikkan.

Ckrek! Ckrek!

Dok! Dok! Dok!

" _Dimana kuncinya~_

 _Dimana kuncinya~"_

"Sial! Biarkan aku keluar!"

DING

DONG

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

.

.

"Asano-kun!"

Nagisa menggoyang bahu Asano yang tengah duduk dengan tatapan kosong di lantai.

"Asano!" guncangan semakin keras. Tapi yang bersangkutan malah tertawa kosong.

Sumpah, Karma ingin sekali tertawa bergulingan melihat rival laknatnya terlihat seperti orang hilang akal. Tapi melihat Nagisa yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya namun tak mendapat reaksi, lama-lama ia khawatir juga. Jangan-jangan Asano benar-benar hilang akal? Ia kemudian menghampiri kedua temannya –oops, tidak, Karma tak sudi menyebut Asano temannya.

"Ooi, kau masih waras, kan?" Karma menepuk pipi Asano pelan.

Yang ditepuki kembali tertawa hambar. Iris violet yang biasanya memercik api imajiner terlihat kosong, hampa.

Tepukan makin kuat, yang bersangkutan makin keras tertawa. Karma bingung,mendadak Asano bertingkah macam orang maso kelainan jiwa.

"Asano-kun!"

Plak! Sebuah gamparan akhirnya melayang dari tangan Nagisa, mendarat manis di pipi kiri anak Ketua Dewan.

"Asano-kun! Sadarlah!"

Plak! Mendarat lagi satu. Kali ini bonus setetes bening jatuh di punggung tangan Asano.

"Asano-kun…"

"…" Karma hanya terdiam memperhatikan keduanya.

Asano mengerjap. Kedua irisnya yang semula kosong mulai kembali mendapatkan api yang tadi padam.

"Asano-kun!" Nagisa merangkul pundak Asano. Satu lagi tetes bening jatuh.

"Shiota…"

"Ooi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Karma bertanya.

Manik violet itu kembali mengerjap, "Aku… entahlah. Rasanya seperti kehilangan ingatan sesaat dan tahu-tahu kalian sudah ada disini"

"Huh? Sesaat? Kenapa tidak selamanya saja kau hilang ingatan?"

"Pergi sana ke neraka"

"Syukurlah… Asano-kun, aku khawatir…"

"Shiota…"

Karma berbalik, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi. Aku menemukan jalan ke ruangan lain" diam-diam menghela napas lega mendapati Asano baik-baik saja.

"Un" Nagisa menyusul, diikuti Asano di belakang.

Ketiganya kembali menelusuri lorong dalam diam.

"Nagisa, tunggu. Kau menjatuhkan ini" Karma memungut sekuntum mawar biru yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Karma-kun! Kembalikan!" Nagisa terlihat panic, kalap ketika mawar itu tergenggam oleh Karma.

"Huh?"

"Kembalikan!" pisau pallet teracung dari tangan Nagisa. Karma panik. Asano terpaku.

"Baik-baik" belum sempat tangannya terulur, Nagisa ambruk, tersungkur ke lantai dengan napas terputus.

"Nagisa!"

"Akabane! Tunggu!" Asano menghampiri, tangannya menahan langkah Karma.

"Huh?"

"Aku mengingatnya. Sesuatu mengenai Shiota" berbalik menatap iris keemasan itu, "Dia bukan manusia. Dia hanya salah satu lukisan di galeri ini"

"… darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menemukan catatan tentangnya tadi" ia berbalik, melangkah menuruni tangga, "Tinggalkan saja dia"

Karma masih terpaku memperhatikan Nagisa yang kini tergeletak dengan mata terpejam. Asano menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkah.

"Ia terlihat nyata, tapi sebenarnya ia tak nyata…"

.

.

" _Sketchbook?"_

"Atmosfernya berubah" Karma berkelit saat sebuah gambar komet melintas di depannya.

Memperhatikan sekitar, sejauh mata memandang hanyalah pemandangan yang terlihat seperti digambar dengan krayon. Karma menyentuh sehelai bunga di dekatnya. Teksturnya halus, namun sedikit kasar. Benar-benar seperti digambar mengingat bentuknya yang sedikit tidak beraturan.

"Kunci pink ada di dalam kotak mainan…" Asano membaca sebuah tulisan di sebuah rumah berwarna pink. Tangannya kemudian memutar knop pintu, "Terkunci"

"Mungkin kita bisa melihat-lihat sebentar" Karma mengambil jalan ke arah kiri, masuk ke sebuah rumah.

"Tidak ada yang menarik disini…"

Karma mengambil sebuah ember kecil di depan rak.

"Untuk apa itu? Asano bertanya"

"Entahlah" Karma mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin akan berguna nanti"

Keduanya hendak melangkah keluar.

"Asano-kun… Karma-kun… dimana kalian?"

Mendengar suara itu, Asano refleks menarik Karma yang hampir membuka pintu, menyeretnya untuk bersembunyi di dekat rak buku di ujung ruangan. Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Asano-kun… Karma-kun… dimana kalian?" iris biru itu memindai ruangan, mencari dua sosok yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Nagisa…"

"Sst. Diamlah, bodoh"

"Dimana kalian…" suara itu perlahan menghilang, disusul suara pintu tertutup.

"Dia… mengikuti kita?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini"

Asano dan Karma segera keluar. Kembali menyusuri jalan hingga sampai di sebuah danau. Karma mengisi air pada ember di tangannya, kemudian menggunakannya untuk menyiram bunga di dekat ruang gallery.

"Ada kunci" Asano mengambilnya, membuka pintu bangunan di dekat bunga biru tadi.

" _Pandora box?"_

Karma iseng membukanya.

Pyang! Beberapa symbol-simbol aneh beterbangan ketika kotak itu terbuka.

"Jangan sembarangan membuka, bodoh!" Asano melayangkan makian, Karma hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

Melihat kedalam, Asano mendapati sebuah cermin kecil. Ia diam-diam mengambilnya, "Ayo pergi"

Ke ujung jalan, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berwarna biru. Asano memperhatikan sekitar. Gambar matahari di atas seperti mengarahkan sinar ke sebuah titik. Pintu ruangan biru di depannya tertutup bongkahan es. Dengan cepat otaknya memproses. Tangannya menggenggam cermin kecil. Sempurna.

Asano melangkah ke titik yang terkena sinar matahari kemudian meletakkan cermin disana. Mengarahkannya ke pintu. Es di yang menghalangi pintu mencair.

"Heh, kau cukup pintar, Asano-kun" pujian tak langsung dari Karma.

"Jangan remehkan orang sempurna sepertiku, Akabane"

"Terserahmu saja"

Setelan menekan beberapa tobol di dalam ruangan sesuai arah mata angin, keduanya mendapati sebuah kunci berwarna kuning yang mereka gunakan untuk membuka sebuah ruangan lain.

"Ini…kotak mainan?"

Karma melongok ke dalam,"Sepertinya kosong"

"Kalian ingin melihatnya?" seringai tipis muncul di wajah mungil itu.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Asano an Karma menoleh ke asal suara di belakang mereka, tahu-tahu keduanya didorong hingga terjungkal ke dalam kotak biru besar itu

"Aaaaakkkhhhh!"

Brukk! Karma jatuh tersungkur. Meringis memegangi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Asano!" tertatih ia menghampiri Asano yang berusaha bangkit setelah tubunya mendarat keras dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"Aku baik-baik saja Akabane"

"Waah, waah, apa ini? Ini untukku? Terima kasih!"

"?!" Asano dan Karma menoleh. Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri Nagisa dan sebuah boneka gurita kuning yang salah satu tangannya memegang mawar merah.

"Nagisa!"

"Ah, Karma-kun! Lihat ini! Bukankah ini milikmu?" Nagisa menyeringai sambil meraih bunga di tangan bonekanya. Karma kemudian menyadari kalau di sakunya tidak lagi ada mawar yang tersemat.

"Shiota, kembalikan itu!" Asano menyalak.

"Ah, mengembalikannya? Aku menyukai mawar ini. Merah adalah warna kesukaanku" Nagisa memasang wajah memelas, "Tapi aku bersedia mengembalikan mawar ini jika Asano-kun mau menukarnya dengan mawar jingga itu"

"?!"

"Ayolah Asano-kun. Aku menyukai warna merah bunga ini. Tapi aku juga menyukai bunga milikmu"

"Asano"

"…"

Tangan nagisa menyentuh satu kelopak, kemudian mencabutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Akh!" Karma meringis, merasakan sakit pada dadanya. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"Akabane!"

"Ah, maafkan aku Karma-kun, tanganku terpeleset" Nagisa tertawa antagonis. Asano yang melihatnya naik darah.

"Shiota, kembalikan bunga itu" Asano berucap datar. Tangannya mengepal. Sungguh ia ingin sekali menghajar remaja biru di hadapannya itu.

"Kau mau menukarnya dengan milikmu, Asano-kun?"

"…"

"Asano" Karma memanggil, "Jangan–"

"Baiklah"

" –?!"

Asano mengulurkan bunga miiknya.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih!"

Nagisa terlonjak senang, melangkah pergi sambil tertawa jahat dengan mawar milik Asano yang kini tergenggam di tangannya.

"Bodoh" Karma memaki saat bunga miliknya dikembalikan, "Kau menyerahkan nyawamu padanya"

"Lebih baik menukarnya daripada melihatmu mati disini"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kita bisa urus hal itu nanti. Lagipula" Asano mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kalau kau mati, aku akan kehilangan rival terbaikku"

"oh" hanya itu yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Karma.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi dari sini"

.

.

"Akh!"

"Asano!"

Asano menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lorong. Dadanya terasa sakit.

"Bungamu…" Karma menggeram kesal, "Nagisa melakukan sesuatu pada mawar milikmu"

"Aku baik-baik saja" ia merosot jatuh ke lantai. Tangannya meremas kemeja.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali" Karma melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Asano di lorong.

" _Love me… love me not…"_

Langkahnya terhenti. Sesaat, Karma merasa déjà vu.

" _Love me… love me not…"_

Ia bersembunyi di tangga. Dilihatnya Nagisa tengah mencabuti kelopak mawar milik Asano.

" _Love me… love me not… love me!_ Yaaaayyy, Asano mencintaiku!" Nagisa tersenyum lebar ketika kelopak terakhir tercabut. Ia kemudian melemparnya ke lantai dan pergi.

Karma melangkah, memungut batang mawar yang kelopaknya kini terserak di lantai.

"Asano!"

Ia berbalik. Berlari kembali ke tempat Asano tadi. Dilihatnya sang anak Ketua Dewan tengah duduk bersandar dengan mata terpejam.

"Ooi!" Karma mengguncang bahu itu pelan, "Bangun, bodoh!"

Sosok di hadapannya tak bergeming.

"Kau masih hidup, kan?" tepukan-tepukan di pipi semakin keras, hingga Karma terdiam menyadari sesuatu.

Pipi itu terasa dingin.

"Ooi, bangun, sialan! Kau masih hidup kan?!"

" _Baguslah kalau dia terjebak selamanya disini. Mati pun aku tak peduli"_

Karma terpaku, "Tidak… bukan begitu…"

"Kau tidak benar-benar mati kan, Asano?"

Tangannya memeriksa nadi pada pergelangan tangan Asano yang kini terasa dingin.

"BANGUN, BRENGSEK! BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN! KITA HARUS PERGI DARI SINI!" Karma berteriak kalap. Brutal mengguncang bahu Asano yang terkulai. Iris keemasannya menyiratkan kecemasan dan kepanikan, juga marah.

Karma tertunduk. Kepalan tangannya mengerat, "Tidak… bukan begitu… jangan mati, sialan…"

Sekarang ia termakan ucapannya sendiri.

"Nagisa…" matanya nyalang. Emosinya meluap kala mulutnya mengucap nama itu, "Kau harus membayar semua ini"

" _Kalau kau mati, aku akan kehilangan rival terbaikku"_

"Sekarang, siapa yang kehilangan, brengsek?"

Karma kembali ke tempat dimana mawar Asano terserak. Diraihnya sehelai kelopak untuk disimpannya. Dengan pemantik di tangan, ia membakar sulur yang menghalangi jalan menuju ruangan lain. Yang ada di depannya adalah sebuah ruangan penuh dengan berbagai barang. Buku gambar, alat tulis, boneka, dan sebuah manekin.

"Tempat apa ini?" dilihatnya sebuah bingkai kosong di ujung ruangan.

"Karma-kun?! Bagaimana bisa–?!"

Karma menoleh, "Nagisa"

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?! Keluar!"

"Tidak" Karma melangkah, menyalakan pemantik dan mendekatkan ujung api ke bingkai di ujung ruangan.

"Tidak! Karma-kun, hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu!" Nagisa berlari mendekat dengan pisau pallet di tangan.

"Kau membunuh Asano, keparat! Sekarang kau harus membayarnya!"

"Tidak! Hentikan!"

Terlambat. Ujung api telah menyentuk bingkai, membakarnya cepat.

"BUKANKAH KAU BILANG KAU DAN AKU AKAN PERGI BERSAMA?! BERSAMA KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI?!"

Karma terdiam melihat Nagisa yang perlahan terbakar.

"Kau membunuh Asano…"

"Kau berjanji, Karma-kun!"

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU! PERSETAN DENGAN JANJI ITU!"

Karma kembali menyulut api. Bingkai yang sudah separuh terbakar mulai menghangus.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!"

Nagisa menghilang ketika bingkai itu sepenuhnya terbakar. Yang tersisa hanya pisau pallet yang tergeletak di dekat abu.

Karma melangkah gontai keluar dari ruangan. Menggunakan kunci yang tadi didapatnya untuk pergi ke ruangan lain.

"Ini…?"

Galeri! Galeri yang dikunjunginya! Semua tampak sana, hanya saja atmosfernya yang sedikit berbeda. Karma segera menjelajah ruangan, mencari-cari mungkin saja ada petunjuk untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

" _Fabricated World"_

Lukisan yang sama seperti yang pertama dilihatnya. Tapi jika diperhatikan, Karma menyadari jika lukisan itu seperti menggambarkan suasana Galeri.

"Akabane"

"?!" Karma tersentak mendengar suara familier itu. ia menoleh ke asal suara.

"Asano?!"

"Yo" Asano tersenyum miring, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Akabane?"

Karma mengernyit. Tunggu. Ada yang aneh dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"Ikutlah denganku, Akabane. Kita akan keluar dari tempat ini"

Karma terdiam. Memperhatikan Asano dan lukisan di hadapannya.

"Kau bukan Asano"

"Huh? Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Asano menyeringai.

"Karena Asano… dia… mati" suaranya mengecil di ujung kalimat. Karma menunduk.

"Sungguh? Lalu siapa aku?"

"Kau bukan Asano! Aku tak tahu siapa kau, tapi kau bukan dia!"

"Begitukah?" Asano tertawa pelan, " _Jaa_ , Akabane, maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku tahu jalan keluar dari tempat ini"

"Tidak" Karma menolak menta-mentah.

"Oh? Memangnya kau tahu jalan keluar dari sini?"

"Tentu" Karma menoleh kea rah lukisan.

"Melompat ke lukisan? Kau gila, Akabane. Sungguh konyol"

"Aku memang konyol" Karma tersenyum miris, "Karena itu, selamat tinggal, Asano Palsu" ia melompat menembus lukisan.

 _Pada akhirnya hanya aku sendiri yang berhasil keluar dari sini…_ ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Huh?"

Karma mengerjapkan matanya, "Apa yang kulakukan disini?"

Suasana Galeri ramai, riuh oleh pengunjung. Karma melangkah santai, kembali memasang _headset_ dan mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya.

Tangannya merogoh saku. Tiba-tiba terkejut saat mendapati sehelai kelopak bunga di sakunya. Kelopak yang tampak familier, tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Karma kemudian melenggang sambil mengamati beberapa lukisan, kagum akan karya-karya unik sang seniman.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah lukisan. Gambar potret seorang remaja yang tidur di hamparan bunga jingga dengan mata terpejam.

Manik emas itu melebar.

Sekarang, ia mengingatnya; kelopak bunga di tangannya, lukisan, Nagisa, mawar merah miliknya, dan… Asano.

Asano!

"Tidak…" tubuhnya gemetar, "Bohong… kan?"

Potret dalam lukisan adalah Asano Gakushuu.

"Mustahil… tidak mungkin… ini…"

Ingatannya berputar cepat. Memori tentang sisi lain galeri yang ia lalui bersama Asano.

"Asano! Tidak… jangan bercanda!" ia berlari, menuju lukisan Fabricated World.

"Biarkan aku kembali kesana! Sialan! Asano masih di tempat itu!" Karma memukulkan tinjunya ke lukisan. Dari mulutnya terlontar sumpah-serapah. Dadanya sesak, pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata.

" _Baguslah kalau dia terjebak selamanya disini. Mati pun aku tak peduli"_

"Tidak… bukan begitu… ini… bohong…"

" _Kalau kau mati, aku akan kehilangan rival terbaikku"_

 _Sekarang, siapa yang kehilangan, brengsek?_

"Biarkan aku kembali! Aku harus menyelamatkan Asano! Dia… dia… temanku…"

Karma tertunduk. Satu tetes lolos dari sudut matanya. Ia tak menyangka semua yang dialaminya nyata. Karma berharap semua yang terjadi hanya mimpi, dan ia bisa melihat Asano lagi esok.

"Aku harus kembali… Asano masih disana… dia... dia… temanku yang berharga"

Satu tetes kembali jatuh. Dan setelah itu pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

[…]

.

.

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

Setelah seminggu, akhirnya bisa update juga… hyuhh… dan pertama kalinya nulis tembus 2K wuhih~! *girang sendiri*

Aku merasa tulisanku makin lama makin gaje dan ngebosenin… miris… *pundung*

Ini gaje kah? Iya, banget QAQ

Ngebosenin? Pasti

Gak horror? Diri ini gak bakat bikin horror, mohon maaf

Ada Readers yang berspekulasi kalo Karma yang bakal menetap di dunia lukisan. Tapi aku lebih suka Asano yang diabadikan jadi Forgotten Potrait biar Karma bisa nangis-nangisan *dihajar Karma*

Alur kecepetan? Kalo nulis detilnya, aku bikin walkthrough game-nya dong (halah, bilang aja situ males nulis panjang-panjang)

INI MASIH BELOM END LOH YAA *tereak pake toa* *dikeroyok sekomplek*

Yups, masih ada 1 chapter lagi…

LANJUT atau DELETE?

Makasih banget buat Readers yang udah bersedia membaca, Review, Favorite dan Follow. Kalian adalah semangatku menulis~! *peluk*

DIRI INI LAGI BAPER PARAH GEGARA GAK NONTON KONSER BIGBANG KEMAREN YAOLOOOHHHH *nanges* KAPAN SIH AKU BISA NONTON SECARA LIVE 5 MANUSIA GANTENG TAMVAN LUAR BIASA ITUUUUHHHH, AKU JUGA VIP QAQA, BIARKAN AKU BERTEMU MEREKAAA *mojok sambil melototin foto bias*

Sori curhat dadakan, aku butuh pelampiasan *dihajar Readers* dan berhubung lagi baper parah, update bakalan lama

Terakhir, Review, please?


End file.
